


Merlin's Punishment

by AntiChaos128



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Tease, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChaos128/pseuds/AntiChaos128
Summary: While King Arthur was on his way back to Camelot to rest when the Smite servers were down, he makes a detour for Merlin's hideout cottage to rest, and then things get steamy when Merlin finds him there when he comes back.
Kudos: 7





	Merlin's Punishment

The match had started, and Arthur again was one of the hundreds of gods not chosen to be in the solo lane. Meanwhile his trusted wizard adviser Merlin was again chosen to be in the middle lane for another round just minutes before the Smite servers would go down for maintenance.

“Fie! Yet again Merlin was called to another match”, Arthur said, as he dragged Excalibur on the ground while trudging toward the edge of the forest.

After almost an hour of walking, Arthur was barely able to reach the edge of the forest which Camelot was located on the other side. He was already tired and sweaty from the walking, until Merlin’s small cottage was just in his sight before the forest began.

“I guess Merlin wouldn’t mind if I took a short rest here.”

Arthur quickly brushed away several potted plants just outside the cottage door to find the spare key. 

This cottage was almost like a second home to Arthur. He remembered in his youth the times Merlin would give him important life lessons on how to be a great leader when he grew up. It was also a place where Merlin showed him the spells and charms that he could do to help him in the future.

Arthur marveled at the numerous potions and trinkets lying around on shelves in the cottage. He had no idea back then what any of these things were for, but even now he still had no clue what they were all used for. 

“It’s been years since I’ve last set foot in here”, said Arthur as he lay Excalibur on a wall while he sat on one of the old wooden chairs to wipe off the sweat from his head. 

As he sat down, he looked around the cottage in wonder of all the things Merlin had collected for his spells and enchantments. Arthur had no idea for what most of the objects and jars and trinkets they all would be used for, but as he looked over at Merlin’s wooden desk where a few other jars and trinkets were, he saw dark grey fabric hanging over from the edge of the desk. 

“What on earth could that fabric be for?” Arthur though to himself as he stood up to approach Merlin’s desk.

When Arthur stood beside the desk, he vaguely made out that it was a dark grey fabric which was pinned under a glass flask. He leaned over and carefully pulled out one of the dark grey fabric cloths pinned under the flask, inspecting the fabric and pulling it inside out. It was when the fabric stretched out when Arthur realized that he was holding a sock.

He cringed at the realization and started to feel embarrassed that he was playing with a sock that he knew for sure was Merlin’s. But for some reason, he kept holding on to it and inspecting it.

“Why on earth would Merlin leave his sock on the edge of his desk like this?” he said out loud while holding the sock closer to his face.

Arthur couldn’t resist to hold the sock to his nose and just sniff it. But he quickly pulled away with disappointment. It just smelled like cloth and soap.

With a sigh, Arthur reached down to get the glass flask to put back the sock underneath it.

The front door of the cottage flew open.

Arthur was startled by the sudden opening of the door and the glass flask slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, smashing into dozens of pieces with the white power inside of it scattering all over. He was mortified with what he had done to one of Merlin’s glass flasks. He couldn’t move and just stared at the mess he had made.

“Who’s there?” said a familiar voice coming from the cottage door.

In a split-second Arthur snapped back into reality and quickly threw the sock still in his hand onto the floor. He then quickly turned around, using his body and armor as a barrier to hide the mess behind him.

“Oh, is that you Arthur?” said Merlin as he closed the cottage door behind him. 

“Y-yes Merlin…it’s me…Arthur.” He said while moving forward slowly toward Merlin, still trying to block the desk from his view.

“Why on earth are you here Arthur? Shouldn’t you be on your way to Camelot?” Merlin asked while he started to remove his shoulder pads and put them on a side table. 

“Y-yes…I was on my way to Camelot, but I started feeling a little winded and decided to…umm… catch my breath here.”

“I see.” 

Arthur watched while twiddling his fingers together Merlin’s every move while he approached the window and then slowly headed toward his desk while going through his flasks and potions, checking them one by one. While Merlin did this, he was talking to Arthur as well.

“It’ll be fine Arthur; the servers will be down for a while. You’ll have a lot of time to just rest here if you like.”

“Oh! T-thanks Merlin I-“

“Oh Phooey! Arthur! What in heavens name did you do to my only supply of Arrowroot Powder?”

“I-I was just admiring the trinkets and then I-“

“Hush please. You know what this calls for do you Arthur?

“A…a punishment?” Arthur replied meekly as he finally made eye contact with Merlin.

“Hmm. But which one to give you is the question.” Merlin said as he stroked his beard with a look of deep though on his face.

Meanwhile Arthur was sitting on the floor waiting for a punishment that Merlin would give to him like old times.

When Arthur was too young to be a king, he would always go with Merlin to places to learn about the world and the knowledge it possessed. Usually he would learn all about them from Merlin in his lectures here in this very same cottage. However, Arthur wasn’t always the most behaved student there is, and many times Arthur would disrupt the flow of Merlin’s lectures or break one of Merlin’s many potions and flasks in the cottage.

The punishments Merlin would give Arthur were of many varieties. One of those punishments were giving more homework for Arthur to do for not listening to his lecture. Another one would be reading more chapters of a book if Merlin found out Arthur hasn’t read the part he was asked to read. Also, when Arthur would break one of his things, he would have to clean it up. 

However, as the years went by, Merlin was starting to get creative with these punishments for Arthur breaking his things, since he noticed he kept on breaking them anyway, so maybe the punishment of just cleaning it up was not enough. Merlin would sometimes just turn Arthur into a bird put him in a cage for a few hours. Sometimes he would make Arthur wash his laundry for the day, or even make him only eat vegetables for a meal, which Arthur didn’t like. One other punishment that Merlin made Arthur most often when he would break his things was to make Arthur give him a long foot massage session.

“I’ve got it!” Merlin said with excitement.

Arthur shuddered a bit when hearing Merlin’s voice. He still remembered all the different punishments that Merlin would give him when he was younger, he remembered that they all sucked. However, it’s been a while since he had done any of those punishments, and at that moment Arthur secretly wanted one of the punishments to be what Merlin chose for him to do. 

Merlin stood in front of where Arthur was sitting down on the floor. Arthur looked up at him with a slight blush in his cheeks.

“It’s been a while since I’ve given you a punishment, And I’ve just completed 3 games in a row which has made my legs sore...”

Arthur looked away from Merlin again as his blush became more obvious. He knew where Merlin was going with this talk.

“…so I thought, it would be the perfect time for a classic foot massage from you Arthur. Just like old times.”

Arthur felt a bulge forming in his pants as he listened to Merlin say that to him. 

“Let’s get started right away!” said Merlin as he sat down on his armchair in front of the unlit fireplace while Arthur quickly stood up and took the wooden stool beside the bathroom door.

He placed the stool in front of the armchair for Merlin to prop his boots on it for the massage. Arthur then sat on the floor right in front of the stool. For a few moments, Arthur was just staring at the soles of Merlin’s boots.

“Arthur, what are you waiting for? Give me hand with removing these would you?”

Arthur assisted in removing the shin plates from both of Merlin’s legs that were holding the boots in place until they were removed. He then removed his gloves so that he could massage Merlin’s feet with his bare hands. He laid his hands on the top of Merlin’s left boot, ready to pull it off. For a moment he hesitated, since he still couldn’t believe this was happening. He could feel the warmth radiating from inside Merlin’s boot. He wondered if the socks and feet smelled like how he remembered them years ago.

“C’mon Arthur, I don’t have all day to wait for you to do this until the servers come back.”

“Oh…right…my apologies Merlin.”

With a few strong pulls Arthur pulled off Merlin’s left boot clean of his left foot. Arthur’s nose was hit immediately with a very strong musky smell with a hint of leather. The bulge in his pants tensed up again. Arthur couldn’t look away and saw that Merlin’s bare foot was already in front of him. He looked inside the boot to see if he had accidently pulled Merlin’s sock as well. There was no sock, but the smell of warm leather and musk still radiated from it.

“Hmm? Is there something wrong Arthur?” Merlin asked with a grin on his face.

“It…It’s nothing.” Replied Arthur while dropping the boot on the floor and started to rub and massage Merlin’s left foot.

“Really now?”

“It’s just that your foot smells stronger than what I remembered from years ago.” 

Having to give a foot massage was one of Merlin’s favorite punishments to give Arthur, since it seemed to have the biggest impact on him to not break anymore of his stuff in the cottage for long periods at a time. At first it was at anytime of the day that Merlin would give Arthur this punishment, but eventually he would time it during the late afternoon or at the end of the day to force Arthur to do this punishment, since his feet would be all tired, sweaty and smelly for Arthur to suffer more for his misconduct while giving him a foot massage. 

Arthur was disgusted by this, but due to the repeated times he has had to do this punishment, it was something he had grown to cherish and love to do, but he still pretended in front of Merlin even back then that he hated doing it. After every foot massage session would be finished, Arthur would tell Merlin that he had to wash his hands remove the “disgusting” smell. Merlin always wondered why Arthur would take ten minutes to wash his hands in the bathroom with the door locked. He never found out what Arthur was doing in there, but he had an idea to what he was up to and just let him have his ten minutes of privacy in the bathroom.

The last time Arthur had this punishment was over fifteen years ago when Arthur was still a teenager. However even through that, Arthur still remembered all of it very well.

“Really Arthur? You still remember what my feet smell like? After all these years?” Merlin said with a playful tone.

“Yes…but they never smelled as strong as this.” Replied Arthur while now tugging on Merlin’s right boot to take if off.

“Phew! Yes indeed” Merlin said while smiling and pretending to swat the air. “I ought to get back to practicing proper foot hygiene again someday. Hahaha!”

When the boot finally came off, Arthur pulled it with great force that he laid down on the floor, and when he quickly recovered to sit back up, his nose hit Merlin’s right sole for a moment before he quickly backed off. Arthur blushed a bit knowing that part of the sweat from Merlin’s foot was now on his face.

“Are you ok there Arthur?”

“Yes Merlin, I just pulled to hard and fell is all.” He replied with a smile while rubbing his head.

“Well then, get started on massaging my right foot then.” Merlin said while wiggling his toes nearer to Arthur’s face to taunt him.

As Arthur was massaging Merlin’s feet, he was hypnotized by the look of Merlin’s soles and the smell that radiated from them. Without Arthur noticing as he was massaging, he was gradually moving his face forward closer to Merlin’s soles inch by inch as time went by. As far as Arthur was concerned, he knew that Merlin thought he had always hated doing this punishment. However, Merlin had been watching him closely this whole time.

“Arthur…”

When Arthur heard this, he shook his head and pulled back away from Merlin’s soles again.

“Y-y-yes Merlin?” He replied while looking directly down, still rubbing Merlin’s Right foot. 

“…you love my feet, don’t you?”

Arthur immediately looked up and faced Merlin who was grinning at him. He couldn’t believe for a second to what he was hearing. How did Merlin find out? How long did Merlin know about his love for feet?

Arthur stopped rubbing Merlin’s foot and reached down for his crotch. His erect Penis was pinning itself against his armor from the inside, and the strain was getting too painful to bear.

“I-I…” Arthur tried to speak, but he was still numb from the realization that this was all happening, and he was still busy trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

“I suggest removing your armor so that you’ll feel more…comfortable.” Said Merlin while looking down at Arthur with a seductive grin.

Arthur thought about denying Merlin’s assumption, but the pain and strain in his pants was too much, so he just threw away any ideas to deny what Merlin said.

Without any more questions, Arthur quickly stood up to remove all his armor as fast as he could and threw then to the other side of the room. All he had left on him were his shirt and his pants.

“I see you’re getting excited Arthur.” Merlin said while still sitting on his chair using his left foot to point to an area on Arthur’s bulge on his pants, which had a small wet stain.

“Oh, umm that’s a bit embarrassing.” Arthur said while sitting down again but this time on the wooden stool where Merlin’s feet were previously. He put Merlin’s feet on his lap to continue massaging them. His cheeks were now full-blown red at this point.

“No need to be embarrassed about this, just sit down and enjoy yourself.”

“How…how long have you known?” Arthur asked, while grabbing Merlin’s feet onto his nose to get a deep whiff. He then licked Merlin’s toes one by one, tasting the salty grime that he had built up from an entire day of running and walking around in those boots.

“I’ve known for years.”

Arthur put Merlin’s feet down and again on his lap. A look of surprise was on Arthur’s face with his mouth slightly agape. 

“In fact, this confirms my suspicions years ago to what you were doing in the bathroom for so long just washing your hands.”

“Oh…right.” Arthur was now squeezing in between of Merlin’s toes as he felt he couldn’t hide his true intentions from Merlin anymore.

“I just wanted them so badly after every session that I couldn’t help but pretend to make love to them.” Arthur said with a small tear in his left eye as he pressed Merlin’s left foot slightly on his cheek for comfort.

“Well then Arthur…” Merlin said as he yanked his feet away from and gestured for Arthur to bring his wooden stool closer. 

Arthur followed swiftly and sat down on the stool a bit closer toward Merlin’s armchair.

“…how about you stop pretending and make love to them for real this time?” he said while pressing down on Arthur’s bulge slightly with his right foot.

Arthur let out a moan when the foot pressed down on his crotch.

“I assume from that response that’s a yes. Perhaps?”

Arthur nodded his head as he held onto Merlin’s foot that was pressing down on his crotch.

“Then by all means take off your clothes Arthur.” 

Arthur stood up and unzipped his trousers.

“Wait! Are you certain this is fine? What about the mess I will make when you get me off?”

“Hmm. What a pity. It seems you don’t want them af–“

“No! please forgive me Merlin, I want this. I apologize for asking!” Arthur said quickly in response.

“Alright then, take your trousers and pants off. Now!” 

With one swift movement, Arthur took off all his undergarments and trousers to reveal his long erect penis to Merlin. All he had left on was his shirt. He sat down on the stool again now with his penis sticking out the side.

“So now Arthur, tell me, how exactly did you imagine making love to my feet?” He said while touching the head of Arthur’s penis lightly with his big toe.

Instead of answering, Arthur grabbed both of Merlin’s feet and put them together around his penis in such a way that the arches would rub up against the shaft when Arthur guided Merlin’s feet up and down.

“Quite the interesting method I say.” Merlin said as he fully took control and swatted away Arthur’s hands as he pumped Arthur’s shaft up and down with his feet.

Arthur’s breathing grew heavier and faster after each stroke.

“Now Arthur… “

“Y-yes Merlin… ohhhhh yeah!”

“…don’t you cum until I tell you to.”

“B-but Merlin, I-I can’t go on much longer!”

“Then we’ll take short break, shall we?” Merlin stopped stroking Arthur’s shaft but left his feet hovering above it as a tease while he wiggled his toes.

“Now let’s resume, I’m going to stroke faster now, don’t cum yet!”

“I-I’ll try.” Arthur said while wiping of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Merlin wrapped his feet around Arthur’s shaft again and stroke up and down at a much faster rate than before.

“FIE!” exclaimed Arthur in a breathless sounding tone.

Merlin felt Arthur’s penis shaft throbbing between his feet. He knew Arthur was not going to last long.

“Ok, why don’t we take another short break?” Merlin said as he swiftly lifted his feet from Arthur’s swollen shaft that was now almost red all over.

“So, Arthur, listen, if you’re able to not cum before I tell you to, you’ll never have to do this punishment ever again. However, if you do cum before I tell you to, then you’ll have to do this punishment with me again every time the Smite servers go down. Got that?”

“Y-yes Merlin.” Arthur answered with his eyes closed still wiping off sweat dripping down his forehead.

Once again Merlin wrapped his feet around Arthur’s shaft, but this time Merlin put one foot directly below Arthur’s shaft, while the other foot pinned the shaft down horizontally on top of his other foot underneath the shaft to rub it back and forth this time instead. However, Merlin rubbed Arthur’s shaft even faster than before this way. Merlin could feel Arthur’s penis throb harder than ever before.

“What’s the matter Arthur? Can you still take it? Hahahahaha!”

Only after a few seconds, Arthur let out one last very loud moan before ejaculating all over Merlin’s feet. The explosion Arthur let out was of such great strength that some of the semen seeped through Merlin’s toes and flew off in many directions, including one drop that landed on Merlin’s chin.

Merlin kept on stroking Arthur’s penis until Arthur himself finally held on to Merlin’s legs to stop him.

“Hmm… That could’ve gone slightly better.” Merlin said as he wiped the drop of Semen of from his cheek.

Arthur dropped to the floor, still panting and catching his breath. Merlin on the other hand looked at the mess Arthur had left on his feet. Almost every inch of both of his feet were drenched in a thin coating of semen, with his toes having a thicker coat which was evident when Merlin would spread his toes, and Arthur’s sperm and semen would form a perfect bridge to the gap between his toes. Merlin also took note of the puddle forming on the floor of semen that was still trickling down from his soles.

Merlin stood up from his armchair and bent down toward Arthur who had now cooled down from the experience.

“Get up Arthur, the Smite servers will be up and running again in less than an hour.”

“Good God! I have to get back to Camelot!” exclaimed Arthur.

Arthur quickly got up and put his clothes and armor back on. He glanced one last time at Merlin’s desk, only to be surprised that the flask of Arrowroot powder had magically put itself back together again and was on the edge of the desk again with the dark grey socks still put underneath them.

“Don’t worry about that mess Arthur, they don’t call me a master wizard for nothing you know.”

Arthur looked down to see that Merlin was still barefoot and still had some of his semen on Merlin’s foot. Arthur was relieved that it was all real.

“Now Arthur, remember that you didn’t follow our agreement earlier, so you’ll have to be punished again next week when the servers go into maintenance.” Merlin said with a wink.

“I’ll be gladly to-I mean not looking forward to that.” Arthur replied playfully while he picked up Excalibur form the wall to head out. 

When Arthur opened the door, he remembered that Merlin always wore socks in the past punishments they had except for this one.

“Merlin.”

“Yes Arthur?”

“How come on this day out of all days you decided to not wear any socks at all?

“Well I wanted to make sure that when you experienced my punishment again that I would do something special for you this time. I was going to wear socks today just like any other day, but then I decided not to. It’s evident that you really liked how they smelled today though.”

Merlin then pointed down to his drenched feet and then to his own head, giving Arthur the signal that he knew all along that this was going to happen. 

Arthur then realized that the grey socks that were on Merlin’s desk were the pair he was supposed to wear that day.

“Seriously Arthur, did you forget that I get visions of the future you know?”

“Well Merlin, I always do forget about your ability to do that. Hahaha!”

After one last wave goodbye to each other, Arthur walked outside toward the forest which Camelot would be located on the other side. 

Although Arthur now had a little bit of side to side waddle to his walk.

\----THE END----


End file.
